La garde lee la venganza de siete
by isalala numero 7
Summary: La garde se encuentra en el piso de Nueve en Chicago, después de por fin haberse reunido de nuevo. Una mañana aparecen personas que no deberían encontrarse ahí. Entre esas personas se encuentra unos viajeros del futuro que traen un misterioso libro para leerlos juntos.


**Capítulo 1: No deberían de estar aquí y el libro.**

Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que el ruido de una explosión me despertó.

-¿Que paso?- pregunte nada más levantarme.

Eli me miró con una cara de no entender nada, además de tener su cara rodeada de ojeras por no dormir por culpa de sus pesadillas.

-Chicos, creo que deberíais venir- dijeron Sam y Sarah.

-¿Que pasa?- dije llendo a donde provenía el ruido. Al llegar me di cuenta que fuí la primera en llegar seguida de Eli. Pero lo que más me impactó fue ver las que estaban delante de mis narices, al igual que a Sarah, Sam y Eli.

-Hola, Marina y Eli- nos dijeron Adelina y Crayton.

Al verlos y oírlos palidecí, y me empecé a poner nerviosa y a preguntar cómo había llegado ahí.

-Mover vuestros traseros aquí, ahora mismo-grite al ver que no venía nadie. Esta claro que no debo juntarme tanto con Nueve.

-¿Que es tan urgente?- me preguntaron todos mientras que venían hacia nosotros.

-¿Y ese vocabulario?- me recriminaron Adelina, Crayton y otras dos mujeres.

-Nueve- conteste como si conteste todo con ese nombre.

Al oír eso uno de los hombres que habían aparecido se empezó a reír como un loco. Justo en ese momento llegaron los demás y palidecieron al ver algunas de las personas presentes.

-¿Quien de ustedes es Nueve?- pregunto Adelina como si aún estuviésemos en el convento de Santa Teresa y hubiese encontrado a una de las chicas del convento saliendo a escondidas por la noche para encontrarse con un chico.

-Yo- dijo Nueve confundido.

-Espera un momento, ¿como diablos habéis llegado hasta aquí?- pregunté rápidamente, para saber la respuesta y para salvar a Nueve.

-Jack- recrimino una chica con el pelo negro con flequillo, la chica tenía la piel algo dorado y unos oscuros ojos color chocolate.

-Yo no hice nada- se defendió un niño de doce años con el pelo castaño, los ojos oscuros y la piel clara.

-Ya lo sé, lo más seguro que es culpa de Héctor, Bianca, Loren y Ben- dijo la misma chica de antes.

-Eh- se quejaron cuatro personas.

-Pero tiene razón- admitió uno de los chicos, que tenía el pelo negro, los ojos azules y la piel clara.

-No ayudas- le dijo una chica que era bastante parecida a él, la chica tenía el pelo liso negro pero con pequeños toques castaño oscuro que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, sus ojos eran azules y tenía la piel un poco dorada.

-¿Por qué no nos presentamos? Así podemos llamarnos por nuestros nombres. Además de tener una bonita reunión- dijo una chica joven pelirroja con ojos azules.

-Parece divertido- respondió Eli.

-Empezás vosotros- dijo la primera chica en hablar.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- preguntó nueve, señalando a una mujer pelirroja.

-Yo también me alegro de volveros a ver - dijo sarcástica la mujer pelirroja.

-Es importante- dijo la chica pelirroja de nuevo.

-Vale, empezaremos en orden- dijo una señora que estaría rozando los cincuenta.

-Yo soy Uno o también pueden llamarme Helen- dijo una chica de unos catorce años rubia.

-Hola Uno- dijeron los más pequeños ahí presentes.

-Se parece al típico saludo que dan en las charlas de rehabilitación de los alcohólicos- dijo un chico con el pelo negro, los ojos mieles y la piel clara.

-Tienes razón- dijo nueve divertido.

-Bien yo soy Hilde, el cepan de Helen- dijo una mujer de unos cincuenta años.

-Mi turno, yo soy Maggie o número dos como prefiráis- dijo una de unos trece años con el pelo castaño rojizo.

-Yo soy su cepan Conrad- dijo un hombre rozando los treinta años.

-Soy Hannu o número tres, cualquiera de los dos me sirve- dijo un chico de unos catorce o quince años.

-Y yo soy su cepan Kentra- dijo un hombre de unos treinta años.

-Este es mi turno- dijo John-

-Soy Cuatro, más conocido como John- dijo John sonriente.

-Yo soy su cepan, Henrie- dijo Henrie.

-Tu eres el tan nombrado Henrie- dijo Nueve alzando una ceja divertido.

-Nueve- le gritamos Seis, Sarah y yo.

-Vale, soy rápido, soy Cinco antes me llamaban Cody- dijo Cinco rápidamente.

-Soy su cepan, Alfred- dijo Alfred, un señor mayor.

-Mi turno soy Seis o Maren Elizabeth, pero llamarme Seis- nos dijo Seis amenazandonos en la última parte.

-Yo soy Katarina su cepan- nos dijo una mujer que rondaba los treinta.

-Mi turno yo soy Siete o Marina, como vosotros prefiráis- les dije con una sonrisa.

-Yo soy su cepan, Adelina- nos dijo Adelina con una sonrisa igual a la mía.

-Ahora es mi turno- dijo Ocho con una sonrisa divertida.

-Soy Ocho o Joshep, pero suelen llamarme Ocho-les dijo Ocho divertido.

-Y soy su cepan Raynold- nos informo un hombre de unos cuarenta años.

-Para el final lo mejor de todo- dijo arrogantemente Nueve.

-Continua- le ordenó Seis.

-Vale se nota cuanto me quereis- siguió Nueve.

-Soy el maravilloso y uno de los mayores de asesinos de Morgs, Nueve o Stanley como prefiráis nenas- nos dijo Nueve guiñandome un ojo a las chicas, provocando que un chico con el pelo negro, ojos azules y pálido en seguida me di cuenta que era un Morgs pero tenía algo que me hacía confiar en él; John, Ocho y Sam también.

-Entre ellas esta mi novia- le recordó John.

-Amigo te llamas Stanley- se burló Ocho inmaduramente.

Concordo Si- Juan.

-Tu no hables, Donnal- le dijo burlón Nueve a John.

-¿A que se refiere?- preguntó Sarah curiosa.

-Una larga historia- respondió John cortante.

-Vale, yo soy el cepan de Nueve, Sandor- dijo Sandor.

-El famoso Sandor- dijo Seis divertida.

-Si ese soy yo- dijo algo arrogante Sandor.

-Vale mi turno- dijo inocente Eli.

-Soy Diez o Eli- dijo Eli amablemente.

-Os enterais más adelante- le contestó una niña rubia de unos cinco años.

-Yo soy su cepan, Crayton- dijo Crayton amablemente.

-Yo soy Malcolm Goode- dijo Malcolm.

-Yo soy su hijo Sam- dijo Sam.

-Ahora yo soy Sara Heart- dijo Sarah sonriente.

-Yo soy Mark James- nos dijo un chico rubio de ojos azules.

-Yo soy Adam Sutekh- dijo el chico que parecía Mogadoriano.

-El famoso Mogadoriano que esta de nuestra parte- dijo sarcásticamente Nueve sorprendiendo a la mayoría de los presentes.

-Nueve- le regaño Sam.

-Adam, no te preocupes- le dijo Malcolm sonriente.

-Ahora iré yo- dijo la mujer pelirroja.

-Sí- le contestaron dos niñas de diez años, una pelirroja y otra castaña.

-Soy Annabelle Purdy- dijo la mujer pelirroja.

-Ahora, es nuestro turno- dijo un joven de cabellos color arena.

-Soy Johnny- dijo el chico de cabellos color arena sonriente.

-Yo soy Adelina pero me podeis llamar, Adel- dijo la chica pelinegra con flequillo, mostrando todos sus dientes blancos.

-Yo soy Samarah- dijo la chica pelirroja.

-Yo soy el hermano menor de Adel, Josh- dijo un chico pálido con ojos chocolate y pelo negro.

-Soy Henrie- dijo un chico rubio de ojos azules.

-Yo soy Katarina pero me podeis llamar Katie. Y soy la hermana de Johnny- dijo una chica con pelo color arena y ojos azules.

-Soy Malcolm, el hermano menor de Adel y Josh. Si, mis padres no se aburrían- dijo sarcásticamente un chico con piel clara, ojos azules y cabellos chocolate.

-Yo soy el maravilloso y magnífico Sandor pero me podeis llamar San- dijo arrogantemente un chico pelinegro con ojos castaños.

-Sandor- protestaron Katie, Adel y Samarah a la vez.

-Ya se que me amáis- dijo guiñando un ojo, provocando que bufaran.

-Ahora es mi turno- dijo una chica rubia con ojos azules.

-Soy Loren, la hermana menor de Henrie- dijo la chica rubia.

-Nosotros somos Hector y Bianca- dijeron dos chicos bastante parecidos con el pelo negro y ojos azules.

-Y somos los hermanos pequeños de Adel, Josh y Malcolm- volvieron a decir ambos a la vez.

-Vuestros padres no se aburrieron, cinco hijos- dijo divertido Nueve.

-Exacto- dijeron los cinco jóvenes

-Yo soy Ben, el hermano menor de Samarah- dijo un chico con el pelo castaño oscuro y ojos azules.

-Yo soy Samantha, la hermana menor de Henrie y Loren- dijo una chica con gran parecido a Loren.

-Nosotras somos Hope y Marina- dijeron dos chicas idénticas con el pelo castaño oscuro y unos ojos entre mieles y verdes.

-Pero me podeis llamar Mari- dijo la que tendría que ser Marina.

-Yo soy James, el único hermano y hermano menor de Sandor- dijo burlón un chico con piel tostada, ojos chocolate y pelo oscuro.

-Soy Crayton, el hermano menor de Mari y Hope- dijo un chico con cabello castaño y ojos oscuros.

-Mi turno- dijo un niño de unos doce años moreno con ojos castaños.

-Soy Luke y soy hermano menor de Samarah y Ben- dijo otro niño de la misma edad que el anterior aproximadamente, con pelo negro y ojos castaños.

-Ahora yo- dijo el primer niño.

-Soy Jack, soy el hermano menor de Hector, Bianca y para arriba- dijo con una sonrisa Jack.

-Nosotras somos Hazel y Kelly- dijeron unas niñas pequeñas de diez años, una era pelirroja con ojos chocolate y la otra era castaña, con la piel tostada y con ojos castaños.

-Yo soy Hazel, la última hermana de Samarah, Ben y Luke- dijo la niña pelirroja.

-Y por ahora creo que soy la última hermana de Adel para abajo- dijo burlona la niña morena.

-Si …- empezaron a decir Sandor, Ocho y Nueve pero fueron callados por los demás.

-Ya lo sabemos- les dijeron el resto.

-Soy Summer- dijo una niña rubia con ojos azules de unos cinco o seis años.

-Y soy la hermana pequeña de Katar y Johnny- dijo Summer sonriente.

-Nosotros venimos del futuro- explicó Adel.

-Y vamos a leer un libro con vosotros- dijo Sandor con una sonrisa algo perturbante.

-En el libro cuando aparezca nuestros padre, aunque sean nombrados diremos que somos sus hijos- explicó Samarah.

-Menos Sandor y yo, que solo aparece uno de los dos- dijo James señalando a su hermano y a sí mismo.

-¿Como llegamos todos aquí- preguntó Adam.

-Os lo explicaremos después de leer el libro- le dijo Summer sonriente.

-Yo empezare a leer- nos informó Adel.

-**La venganza de siete**\- leyó Adel provocando que la mayoría me mirasen.

**Se suponía que lo peor ya había pasado.**

-Eso no pinta bien- reconocieron Adam y Nueve.

**Nos habíamos reunido después de estar una década separados.**

-Por fin- dijimos los seis que nos habíamos reunido.

**Estábamos descubriendo la verdad de nuestro pasado. Estábamos entrenando y fortaleciéndonos cada día. Incluso** **éramos felices….**

-Debió pasar algo- dijo Ocho.

-Paso algo- le dijeron la mayoría de viajeros del futuro.

**Nunca nos imaginamos que los mogadorianos podrían volver a uno de los nuestros en nuestra contra.**

La mayoría al escuchar esto palidecimos. Y Cinco se empezó a poner algo nervioso pero solo los viajeros del futuro y Alfred notaron.

**Fuimos unos tontos por haber confiado en Cinco,**

-Maldito traidor- le gritó Nueve furioso.

-No juzguéis a nadie hasta que terminemos con el libro- les dijo Hope.

**y ahora, perdimos a Ocho para siempre.**

Al escuchar eso todos miramos a Ocho que seguía con su sonrisa y luego miramos a Cinco algo enfadados.

-Lo siento- dijo Cinco tristemente.

**Haría lo que fuera para traerlo de regreso, **

En ese momentos algunos me miraron disimuladamente.

**pero eso es imposible. Así que en cambio, haré lo que sea para destruir hasta el último de los suyos.**

-Esto se esta poniendo interesante- dijo Nueve antes de reír como un maníaco.

**He pasado mi vida entera ocultándome de ellos, y me lo han arrebatado todo.**

La mayoría de los ahí presentes asintimos con esa afirmación.

**Pero eso se detiene ahora. Llevaremos la batalla hasta ellos. Tenemos un nuevo aliado que conoce sus debilidades **

En ese momento todos los del futuro, Sam y Malcolm miraron hacia Adam.

**y por fin tenemos el poder para contraatacar. **

-Por fín- festejó como un niño pequeño Nueve.

**Atraparon a Número Uno en Malasia. **

Uno al escuchar esto se estremeció al igual que Adam.

**A Número Dos en Inglaterra.**

Esta vez fue Dos la que se estremeció junto a Adam.

**A Número Tres en Kenia. **

De nuevo se estremeció Adam pero esta vez acompañado de Tres.

**Y a Número Ocho en Florida. **

Ahora sólo se estremeció Ocho.

**Los mataron a todos. **

-¿Tiene que recordarlo?- dijimos todos los ahí presentes.

**Soy la Número Siete. **

Ahora todos me miraron con curiosidad.

**Les haré pagar.**

Nada más terminó de leer Adel, desee que este libro no este narrado desde mi punto de vista.

-Así me gusta- me dijo Nueve sonriente.

-No te preocupes, Marina. El libro no esta narrado desde tu punto de vista- me dijo sonriente Mar.

-Además de que tiene cuatro libros anteriores pero leeremos este- dijo Hope sonriendo a su gemela.

-Os digo ahora que el libro esta narrado desde distintos puntos de vista- dijo Johnny divertido.

-¿Quién lee ahora?- pregunto Adel.

-Yo- dijo Maggie sonriente.

-Aburrida- le dijo Nueve, provocando que misteriosamente se le cayese un libro en la cabeza.

-Empezaré- dijo Maggie cogiendo el libro.

-**Capitulo 1**


End file.
